The present disclosure relates to the packaging of micro devices, in particular, the packaging of optical micro devices.
In manufacturing micro devices, multiple micro devices are commonly fabricated on a semiconductor wafer. The micro devices are then sealed in micro chambers, and subsequently separated into individual dies.
The micro chambers often include transparent windows through which the micro devices to receive and output optical signals. To ensure the optical performance of such micro devices, it is important to prevent unwanted scattered light in the micro chambers from exiting the transparent window. It is also desirable to minimize moisture content in the micro chambers because the performance of many micro devices can be affected by moisture.